findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Reluse
St. Reluse was a half-gold dragon paladin from the old city of Illden. Found abandoned as a baby, he was raised in a church orphanage. For years, most people presumed his lineage was that of a lizard man, not understanding that Dragons still existed. Upon reaching adulthood, he took up the sword as a member of the shining blades, an order dedicated to Nuadun and service to the Empyrean church. He was tasked with investigating claims that the cult of Azogun was planning a military Coup d'etat. During his travels he was accompanied by Arundel Shay, Quixote the Blackhorn, and Jodando Legault. Like many paladins before him, he entered the world of adventuring with very naive ideas. However, one value he acquired very early on in life was the notion that one should never be judged by their race. Due to this, the member of his adventuring party that he got along with best was the satyr Quixote, and it was Quixote alone that Reluse kept regular correspondence with after the events known as "The Fortune of Four". In time, he grew to appreciate most of his companions varied outlooks (with Arundel Shay being the one exception), realizing that even those not dedicated to good can still be incredibly valuable assets in the battle against evil. After the events of the Azgun uprising, Reluse returned back to the church of his childhood and dedicated the rest of his life to protecting and expanding it. Anyone who knew him during this portion of his life knew him as a kind and gentle soul who cared for children, and often made a point to visit his old orphanage daily if duty permitted. While a man of temperance, he took no shame in the infrequent consumption of spirits, be it with old friends, other personnel in the church, or potential investors in the church. During such revelries, he would often tell the tales of his time with his old companions, and would sometimes voice his suspicious, fears, and overall dislike of of Arundel Shay, stating unflattering theories he had about the steward of Findle. There was a point where a young, eager-to-prove-himself knight captain of the Shining Blades of Nuadun wanted to spearhead a formal inquisition against Shay based on Reluse's words alone, but was quickly stopped by the retired hero himself, stating that so long as Shay continued to work for the best interest of the state, there was no need for any dramatic displays from any part of the church, ending with his often quoted line, "He very well might be the devil, but he's the devil we know, and he's also the devil who knows what he is doing." After saving Findle from the cult of Azogun, he and his companions were immortalized in a bronze statue in Findle's royal quarter. After his death, he was canonized by the Empyrean church as St. Reluse the Tenacious. St. Reluse was entombed in the location of his greatest victory, Tyrants Folly, the abandoned, and re-purposed, military headquarters of the cult of Azogun. His rest undisturbed for centuries until Arundel Shay's estranged grand daughter and Geshran Herat raided it and stole the Holy Avenger. Category:PC Character